The Selection
by AprilFlowers96
Summary: The Selection is a traditional program designed to find the future queen and bride of the prince of Panem, this time the handsome Prince Finnick. Twenty-four girls are chosen at random and sent to the palace in the Capitol to try and win Finnick's heart, as well as all those in the country. Follow Katniss Everdeen as she tries to decide where her own heart lies. (AU)
1. Prologue

**The Selection**

**Prologue**

I had never been more nervous for anything in my life. Even though there were only three of us, and the other two were much better choices than I was, I was still terrified. I couldn't live with him, I couldn't rule the country. I had promised him that we would be friends from the very beginning, and other than one exception, we were nothing more for the entire competition.

Although, as Finnick made a speech in front of the entire country about the woman he planned on picking, I started to sweat. He was describing which one of the three of us he was planning on picking without actually using names or physical attributes, which made me doubt his word. The night before, Finnick had promised me that he would not pick me, and I would not become the princess of Panem, but Finnick's speech was so sincere it was hard not to get caught up in it. What if he did choose me? I did not have the qualities to run the country. And I did not love Finnick… at least I think I didn't. We had become good friends, yes, but I didn't love him romantically.

The girls next to me, however, did love him romantically. They had told me themselves. One was in love with the man, the other in love with the crown.

The only reason I was still here was because Finnick had needed a friend, someone on the inside to tell him the interworking of the girls of the Selection and how to get to know them better. I never doubted our friendship for the months I lived at the palace, until I tuned back in to Finnick's speech. "No doubt you will all love her as much as I do," he was saying, green eyes shining in the light, "She has been nothing but wonderful, loving, and my best friend all this time."

_Wait, what?_

Finnick fished in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. The crowd gasped, awed, and clapped. Then the entire place was silent after he said, "So, without further ado." and left the podium for our line.

Now I was more than sweating. Best friend? Was that just a line or what…? Now my heart was beating a million miles a minute and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. The girl next to me – who happened to remain be my only other friend in the competition – bounced excitedly, her brunette curls following the motion.

As Finnick got closer, it looked like he was going for someone else, not me, and my heart slowed a little. I closed my eyes momentarily, letting out a breath to steady myself. But when I opened them again, my heart stopped. Finnick was there, standing in front of me, the velvet box open in his hand. _Oh sweet God_.

"Katniss," he said, his voice low and seductive, what I called the Hot Guy Voice. He didn't use it on me often. Oh, I needed to answer.

"Yes?" I managed to breath out.

He got down on one knee in front of me, and I almost flipped. He is actually going to do this. I couldn't, there was no way! He promised!

"Katniss Everdeen," he said my name again, and I bit my lip, "Will you marry me?"

I looked into the camera hovering over Finnick's head, recording our every move and broadcasting it to the country. How could I say no to the prince in front of the entire country?


	2. One: Gale

**One**_**  
Gale**_

Life in Panem was simple. Everything came and went as planned. On the outside, everyone was happy. The country ran smoothly and we had many allies. It was nothing like it was before the Third World War, after China had taken over the country formerly known as the United States of America. That country owed so many debts to China and they were tired of waiting, so they invaded and took what they needed. So America became a Chinese state, the people becoming all but slaves, but not for long. One general, General Victor Versace, led the rebellion that kicked the Chinese out.

Victor Versace became the first King of Panem and started the royal line that still existed today. Panem came from some old Roman saying, I've been taught, but I didn't know what the saying was. My mother was the one who taught me all about Panem's history, and because she didn't know, I didn't know. That didn't really matter though- I knew the gist.

What I knew better were the things I learned from being inside the great country of Panem. I learned that the rich – Districts One through Four – lived luxuriously and happily. The rest of us – Districts Five through Twelve – worked for a living. Technically, each District had its own resource to take care of. District One housed the Capitol of the nation, where the royal family lived, and they manufactured luxuries. They mined jewels, made jewelry, things that only rich people could possess. Two was masonry, Three was technology, Four was fishing, etcetera, all the way down to little old Twelve where I lived. People in Twelve were coal miners. Well, men in Twelve were coal miners. Women just kind of did their own thing.

My mother, for example, was a nurse. My little sister was practicing to be one as well. With all the sickness that comes out of those coal mines, nurses were in just as high of a demand as the medicine itself. I, on the other hand, had no inclination towards the medical field or the desire to work with people. So, I just kind of milled around and tried to find what I liked to do. I have been for a while now.

There a few things I could do. I liked to sing. My father had taught me that before he died when I was little, my sister just a baby, in a mining accident. He taught to play the piano as well. I had gotten pretty good at that over the years, as there was an old one sitting in the living room of our little house. We couldn't afford to get it tuned but it was good enough. Unfortunately, no one in Twelve could afford to hire live music, and the districts that could had their own share of talent to choose from, so the only career I could actually do was out of the question.

There was one way I made money though. My mother's nursing only got us so far, so I used another skill my father taught me to earn more money. Every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday I went past district lines into the woods and hunted game. My father taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and ever since he died I've been hunting game for our own table and for anyone who would buy it. And since I'm such a clean shot, many people have become loyal customers over the years.

It was Thursday. So, right before sunrise, I rose and pushed myself out of bed. A little too hard, apparently, because my sister awoke almost right away. She had a habit of sneaking into my bed with me.

"It's just me, Prim," I whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Prim's blue eyes blinked sleepily. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I touched her hair, course from sleep but still nicer than mine. "Out." I answered simply. Prim would never tell, but technically hunting was illegal. We were supposed to rely on what the government provided us with. If I didn't hunt, I don't know where we would be.

Unable to question me properly like she would if she were completely awake, Prim yawned and laid back down. She was asleep again almost instantly. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before setting out.

It didn't take long to get dressed and braid my hair back. Soon I was out of the house and walking towards the district boundary, marked by a chain-link fence. It was supposed to be electrified, but it was never on. I easily pushed myself under it along the groove in the dirt from repeated use.

My bow and arrows were stored in the same hollow tree after ever use, the same one my father used to hide his weapon in. As I slung the quiver over my head, I heard the distinct snap of a twig. Trained as a hunter, I stayed still and waited. Not expecting a person, I gasped as an enormous weight suddenly engulfed me.

"Got you, Catnip." he whispered in my ear.

Unable to hold back my grin, I shoved him off. "You did not," I said, "I heard you, Gale."

I turned and he shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be _that_ sneaky. If I was, you wouldn't have heard me."

"Whatever." I said. I glanced around. "How long have you been out here?" I asked.

"A while now, I would guess. I didn't sleep very well last night." he said.

"Why?"

Gale took my free hand. "Walk with me and I'll tell you." he said.

Gale and I had been best friends for years, since the first time I met him in the woods and he thought my name was Catnip because I didn't speak up. He didn't live too far from me, I discovered, and his father had been killed in the same accident that killed mine. He was the oldest in his family and so was I. His father taught him how to hunt and so did mine. We were similar, which brought us together. Only recently – the past seven months – have we given being a couple a shot. So far, I've quite enjoyed it. We haven't told anyone yet, though.

"My sister got a letter this morning," said Gale as we trekked deeper into the woods, our steps light and silent, "from the Capitol. She's eligible for the Selection, and I don't know I feel about that."

That tugged at something in my stomach. Just this morning, I received the same letter. Posy turned fifteen about nine months ago, and I was going on seventeen in three. The Selection was for girls in the districts ages fifteen to eighteen. If they filled out the paperwork and went to the Justice Building on one of the designated days, they would be put in the lottery to be picked. The Selection was Panem tradition- the Prince of Panem would be able to make his choice among twenty-four girls to be his bride and help rule the country, and she would be a commoner. Two from each district were selected. It was supposed to be inspiring. This only happened with sons though- royal daughters were married off to foreign princes to maintain overseas ties.

The most current prince was a supposedly handsome and fun Prince Finnick. I had only seen a few glimpses of the guy as my family didn't watch television very often, but I don't remember him being all that spectacular. He just looked stiff and snobbish to me.

Obviously Gale agreed. "I don't think I like my sister even having the opportunity to be married to him, you know?" he said.

I nodded. Posy Hawthorne was way too small and pure to have anything to do with Prince Finnick. "I'm eligible as well." I told him.

I noticed a muscle tighten in his jaw. "I figured as much. I don't like the idea of Prince Finnick having his hands on you either." he said.

If I had the capacity to blush, I would be. But instead I just smiled a little. "I'm not planning on entering. Prim really wants me too, because she thinks the whole thing is terribly romantic, but I don't really want anything to do with it." Besides, compared to girls in the upper districts, I would lose for sure. I don't wear dresses and heels on a daily basis.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Gale, squeezing my hand, "Because I unfortunately cannot convince my sister to give it up."

A couple hours, squirrels, and kisses later, Gale and I were sneaking back into district lines. Gale carried the game bag, which held three squirrels. It was just light, so we had to stop while the coal miners made their daily journey to the mines. Both of us watched their feet instead of their sullen faces.

Across the way was an old warehouse, which looked abandoned, but was really full of the black market. Locally, it was called the Hob. You could really buy anything there. So, Gale and I went in and started to pitch our squirrels to anyone who might buy them. We had regular customers for grooslings and wild dog, but we never found any of that this morning. However, we were both drawn by the smell of fresh bread, so we followed our noses to find our newest customer.

It was the baker. He was new to the Hob, but everyone needed bread, so he was really doing the poor a favor by participating in our illegal activities. "Could I interest you in some bread, kids?" he asked with a smile, "Just came out of the oven this morning. I ask for seven, but that's negotiable."

Gale shook his head at the price, but my mouth was already watering at the smell. "Would you like to make a trade, Mister…?"

"Mellark," the baker finished, "What have you got?"

I took the game bag from Gale. "It's Katniss," I told him, "And we got three squirrels this morning. No wounds- they're shot through the eye."

Mr. Mellark looked impressed. "Let's see one." he said. I pulled the one on top out by the tail. "That's pretty good." he said, scratching his pale blonde stubble, "What do you want for two?"

"Four loaves." Gale jumped in.

I was thinking two, but four was enough for each of our families for quite some time. It was steep though- the baker's stores seemed to be limited. Against my expectations, Mr. Mellark smiled. "Done." he said. As he reached under the table for a fresh bag, I pulled out another squirrel and set both of them on the edge of his table.

As he bagged our bread, the baker asked, "You're the oldest Everdeen girl, aren't you?" I nodded. He smiled, but looked a little sad despite it. "I can see your mother in you. But you're the spitting image of your father."

I knew that. Since I was little, I was always told I looked just like my father. Dark hair, grey eyes, rough skin; the mark of a worker from the Seam. That's where the poorer people of Twelve lived.

"So I'm told." I said.

Mr. Mellark handed me the bag of bread. "You'd be about seventeen now, wouldn't you?" he asked as he grabbed the squirrels, "You're old enough for the Selection."

Gale rolled his eyes, mumbled something about soup, and wandered away. "Yes, I am." I replied.

The baker shook his head. "I almost wish I had a daughter your age. The Selected girls' families get quite a bit of money while they are at the palace." he said.

That stopped me. _Quite a bit of money?_ My family sure could do with quite a bit of money. I would have to look into that.

I shook my head to clear it. "Thanks for the bread, Mr. Mellark," I said. He thanked me for the squirrels and I left.

I found Gale by Greasy Sae's place, downing a bowl of her soup. "How did you get that?" I asked him.

"I bargained with a kiss." he said with a wink. I glared at him. "On the cheek, Catnip, don't worry." he added, slinging an arm around my shoulder. The gesture seemed a little too intimate for being in public, but I let it happen.

"So, Mr. Mellark tells me the families of the Selected get money while they're competing." I said.

Gale slurped the rest of his soup. "Yeah, I know. That's another reason why Posy's so gung-ho about it." he said dismissively.

I frowned but didn't bring it up again. Although I really wanted nothing to do with Prince Finnick, maybe living at the palace wouldn't be so bad as long as it got my family the money they needed. I started to reconsider the paperwork sitting on my kitchen table at home.


	3. Two: Paperwork

**Two  
**_**Paperwork**_

As we walked home at around ten, the tension between Gale and I was palpable. Now I knew the whole reason why Posy applying for the Selection irritated Gale so much. He didn't want his sister subject to that, but he knew that if she did get picked, the Hawthornes could eat well for months without Gale and I having to hunt. It was his inner turmoil at work, which I am not unused to.

"You know, you should stop being so sour," I told him as we walked, "There are tons of girls between fifteen and eighteen in Twelve… the odds Posy and I will get picked are slim."

Gale turned to narrow his eyes at me. "And you?" he quoted.

I looked away. I had been convinced that there was no way I was going to sign up – I didn't need or want the love of the prince, I had Gale after all – but after Mr. Mellark told me about the compensation, my decision was starting to change. "I don't know, Gale. I mean… entering could benefit the both of us. If I were picked, my mother and Prim wouldn't have to rely on us to bring food home," I said, nodding my head to the bag of bread he was carrying for me, "And then I would be elevated automatically, so I could bring all of you to live with me in District Three. Since, obviously, there is no way I would win."

He looked darkly down at the path in front of him. He didn't say anything for a while. "I don't want you taken away from me, Katniss," he said, "Especially not by them."

I knew Gale didn't agree with some of the ways in which the country was run. He thought it wasn't fair that the upper districts could really do whatever they wanted, while we couldn't. "But Gale, there is no way I would-"

We had made it to Gale's house by then. As soon as our footsteps were close enough to be heard, the door flew open and revealed Posy, her excited grin even larger than usual. "Hi Katniss!" she said, jumping down the stairs, "Prim was just here, she told me that you got a letter from the Capitol too!"

Gale sighed in exasperation and kissed the side of my head briefly. "I'll see you soon." he muttered before grabbing two loaves of bread and walking past Posy into the house. His sister didn't seem to think anything of the gesture.

Once he was gone, I sighed too and gave Posy a small smile. "I did. Apparently we could be perfect matches for Prince Finnick." I said. Based on nothing but our ages.

Posy simpered. "Oh, isn't he _dreamy?_" she breathed, "I watch him on the _Report_ every night. I would love to meet him!"

See, a girl like Posy would thrive at the palace. She would blossom under all the attention the Selected girls certainly would receive. I've only ever seen the _Panem Capitol Report_ a few times that I can remember, but in every one Prince Finnick really didn't do anything but sit in the ornate seat to the right of his father.

"Maybe you will. The process of Selecting is a lottery." I told her. Posy squeaked with excitement and jumped on me for a hug, narrowly avoiding squishing the bread in my arm. Her dark hair, similar to mine, hit me in the face with the force of her hug. Posy and I could be sisters if placed right next to each other, which was not unlike what happens with Gale and I occasionally.

She detached herself, saying, "Prim told me she wishes she were old enough to go. She said she would sign up in a heartbeat." she said.

I'm sure she would. For being twelve-years-old, Prim was a pretty girl. She didn't look too unlike the queen herself, who was from District Four and won out the Selection when King Runyon had been the prince years ago. If she were older, Prim would have as good a shot as any at being the Princess of Panem. Plus, I'm sure she thought Prince Finnick was _dreamy_ too.

"Well, I should get home," I said, "I'll see you around, Posy."

"Bye Katniss!" she shouted as I walked away, "See you at the Justice Building!"

It wasn't long before I made it home. I set the bread on the floor and started to unlace my boots, humming quietly. As soon as the stairs started to creak, I stopped and looked up. Prim raced over and looked into the bag. "Bread?" she said, "Katniss, this looks amazing."

I smiled, happy my little sister sounded proud of me. "Thanks. I finally met the baker today, and he gave us four loaves of bread for two squirrels. Gale took the others." I added at her questioning look.

"This is perfect! I made cheese this morning from Lady's milk-" Lady was Prim's goat, "So we can have cheese sandwiches for lunch."

I didn't protest as Prim took the entire bag with her into the kitchen. Gale and I got some breakfast with the last squirrel- two eggs each from the local chicken farmer. We probably could have gotten a whole carton for one of our families, but oh well. Three squirrels wasn't much so we didn't get much.

When I followed Prim into the kitchen, my mother was there, sorting her medicine cabinet. I muttered a hello and she rounded on me immediately.

"How was your morning, Katniss?" she asked, leaving her task to lean on the kitchen counter to watch me. Prim handed me a knife and loaf of bread, so I started slicing.

"It was alright. Mr. Mellark traded us this bread." I said.

"How nice of him," she said, "I bet he wanted a taste of whatever you had. No one can hunt like you, honey."

I paused in my bread cutting. She was buttering me up, I could tell. What was wrong now? As I glanced up, I noticed her sliding a packet of paper towards me. The Selection paperwork.

"Prim told me you don't want to enter." my mother said.

I gave an accusing look to my sister, who had been watching the scene unfold. She quickly looked away and went back to slicing goat cheese. "I haven't quite decided yet." I replied.

"Please sign up, Katniss. Think about how good this could be for you! For all of us," said my mother as Prim nodded enthusiastically, "This could help you find your career in life, and it would redefine our entire lives! Prim and I would live here while you were at the palace, of course, but we would be getting more money than we would know what to do with. Then, once you were done, we could all move to District Three and live comfortably. But there is always a chance you could win-"

"And become a princess!" Prim squealed.

"Yes, and then we would be royalty, and we would never have to lift a finger again." my mother sighed, obviously thinking of the spoiled bliss that would be becoming rich.

However, the simpering girls that were my family had no idea what _I_ would have to go through to get them to where they dreamed of being. Not only would I have to adjust to being a Lady, but I would have to deal with the gowns, and the hair, and the makeup, and the cameras, and the prince. I would have to try to win the affections of a man that I had no attraction to. That felt like lying to me. Plus, I loved Gale, and our relationship was still new. I wanted to see where we would go. But then I looked around a little house. If I were in the Selection for even a week, how much money would my family be compensated for? Would it be enough to buy me time to figure out what I wanted to do after I was kicked out, and some good food?

I exhaled and placed the knife in my hand down on the counter. My mother and Prim watched me expectantly. I suppose the pros outweighed the cons. "Get me a pen." I said. Prim jumped and clapped a little as my mother brought me the thing I asked for.

Unable to do with their badgering and excitement anymore, I took the pen and the paperwork to my bedroom to fill it out. After writing in my name, age, and district, the questions got pretty ridiculous. What did I do for fun? How many languages did I speak? What was my favorite pastime? I suppose the primary purpose of these applications were to find the best matches in the country for Prince Finnick, and if personalities aren't compatible then there was no point.

But if the process was a lottery, why did these questions matter?

I answered them honestly anyway. Well, mostly. I said I spoke one and half languages- English, obviously, and some Latin my mother taught me. I wrote that my favorite pastime was reading. What I did for fun was a little more difficult to answer. I couldn't tell the royal family that I poached and spent time with Gale for fun, so instead I wrote that I liked to sing and play the piano and read again.

After answering more equally ridiculous questions the paperwork was done. I signed my name at the bottom and sighed. Here goes nothing, I guess. Although my heart beat like crazy as I brought the packet down to my mother, I knew there was no way I would get chosen. It was one in a million.

* * *

That evening I left the house with the excuse that I wanted some air. Ever since completing the Selection paperwork, my mother and Prim have done nothing but fret over me. I really did want some air, but mainly I wanted to coax Gale out of his house. He was so opposed to me joining the Selection, I was a little afraid to tell him, but I needed to before his sister saw me at the Justice Building in a week.

There was this tree in my backyard that was tall enough to see from his. Even before we were couple, I would climb the tree and he would join me and we would just sit and talk. Now that we were a couple, it had become our own place to actually be a couple without the eyes of the public. I prided myself in my ability to climb trees, so I climbed nearly to the top and picked a branch to sit on. I stared at the sky, my head in my hands. Twelve was probably one of the best places to look at the stars but I really didn't care. To me, there was nothing interesting about a bunch of little balls of gas making shapes in the sky. Prim liked trivial things like that- I was the more practical of the two of us.

Just as I had expected, soon the branches below me were creaking and snapping. I didn't look down to see- instead I slid to the side of my branch a little more to make room for Gale. Soon, he was pulling himself up next to me, settling his weight on the thicker part of the branch.

He put his arm around my shoulders and I sighed heavily. Gale made a face. "What's wrong, Catnip?" he asked softly.

Well, there was really no point in sugar-coating it. He was not going to like it either way. "I filled out the form for the Selection," I said, still staring at the sky, "I'm going to enter."

Gale was silent for a few moments. "Why?" he finally asked.

"The benefits outweigh the risks. If I were to be chosen – which I don't think I will be – the amount of money that would be sent to my family would be more than they would even know what to do with," I quickly explained, "When I lost, my family and I could live in District Three, and I can't deny them that chance."

"What about me, Katniss? What would happen to us if you moved to District Three?" he demanded. I didn't answer so he plowed on. "Even if getting Selected does benefit your family, the whole point of the competition is to get with the prince. Even if you don't want to, you have to stay in the competition to get the money, and the prince needs a reason to keep you. If you don't like him, he'll send you home and your family will hardly get anything."

"I could-"

"Pretend? Katniss, I don't want you to do that," said Gale, taking one of my hands in both of his, "I just got you all to myself. I don't want you anywhere near him."

I took my hand back. "I'm not doing this for myself, to convince the prince to like me for money. I'm not interested in him or being the future queen of Panem. I'm doing this for my family." I said sternly, "Your family would have this opportunity too if your sister is picked."

"I don't want you-"

"Gale! You're being awfully selfish! I am not in this for the prince, or the crown, or the glory, I want something better for my family than what we're dealt here."

Gale turned away sharply. I knew he had problems controlling his actions with his anger, and I knew he was trying really hard not to be rash at the moment. A bit of my irritation dissipated. Before I could say anything, he piped up. "So you would leave all this, us, for luxury?" he asked.

I rubbed my temple. "No, that's not what I meant-"

"That's what it sounds like!"

I had had enough. If he is going to be selfish, if he thinks _I_ am selfish, then I don't have to explain myself to him. "Gale, I don't need your permission to do this. I wanted to tell you before I went to turn in my application." I said as calmly as I could.

"Fine. Tell the prince I said hello." he snapped before jumping off the branch and climbing down the tree.

I leaned over to watch him go, unsure of what to say. Who did he think he was? I squeezed the branch until my knuckles were white. "I won't even get picked!" I shouted after him, not wanting to let him have the last words. I made a sound similar to a growl to myself, frustrated beyond belief, and waited until Gale was gone to climb down myself.


	4. Three: The Justice Building

**Three  
**_**The Justice Building**_

About two days after finishing the form, Prim made me sit and watch the _Panem Capitol Report._ Apparently tonight would be the first time that Prince Finnick will get interviewed about the Selection. The _Report _is on television every night for a half an hour so the king's advisors can give news on the country and predict the weather. On Fridays, the program lasts an hour and half and is used to talk about more serious issues and events happening at the palace. The Selection must be the only thing on people's minds tonight. I bet every eligible girl in the country is sitting down to watch

My little sister flicked on the television and then sat really close to me, her head practically on my shoulder. We used to just sit and cuddle all the time when she was younger and now it makes me kind of sad that she's growing out of it. When the anthem of Panem started playing and the Capitol seal appeared on the screen, Prime yelled "Mom!" loud enough to pierce my eardrum. My mother had appeared and sat in the armchair before the king appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, Panem," said King Runyon with a welcoming smile, "Thank you for tuning in. I understand that most of you are waiting for news on a very important event." The live crowd, all from District One, clapped excitedly. The king held up his hand for silence. "I understand that we are all curious about the Selection, but that is not the only thing important here in Panem."

He proceeded to talk about the ongoing war in New Asia, which has lasted about three years now. The country was always updated about the troops overseas, because most of them were sons, brothers, husbands taken into service from the latest draft which occurs every four years. In fact, the latest draft should be up soon. Every male eighteen to twenty-one were required to serve two years in the military, unless you could afford to buy your way out of it. From there, the government – usually the Secretary of Defense, Cornelius Snow – decided if you went home, stayed on to defend the country, or went overseas to fight in the war.

Oh, no. Gale.

I didn't have any more time to think about him, however, because the king had finished talking about the war and brought up the Selection again. That and my sister squeaked and poked me hard in the arm. I didn't even have time to say _ow_ before the king spoke again.

"Now, for what I'm sure you're all really waiting for. Everyone give a hand to our Master of Ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman."

Thunderous applause echoed through the palace auditorium and into our living room. Caesar seemed like a nice man, but he sure dressed funny. His hair and his eyebrows were both bright blue, which matched his blue suit perfectly. The king stepped off the podium and Caesar took his place.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty," said Caesar as the king sat back down next to the queen, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the very first night of the Selection." Applause from the audience. "As you all know, the Selection is a process that is designed to find the future queen of Panem, and a love for our prince." There were squeals and cheers from the live audience, indicating some eligible girls were there. "Here is Prince Finnick Odair!"

Prim grabbed my arm and held it tightly, grinning ridiculously as the camera panned over to the prince making his way over to join Caesar at the podium. Prim sighed, but I just watched. Alright, I could admit that Prince Finnick was handsome- curly reddish hair, bright green eyes, a crisp suit. Despite all this though, he looked incredibly stiff. He stood a little too straight and his expression was a little too generic. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, even when he shook Caesar's hand. His fingernails were too trim, his hands looked too smooth. He didn't look too exciting at all.

"How are you doing, Your Highness?" Caesar asked the prince.

"Pretty well, Caesar," he replied. His deep voice impressed me. "A little nervous."

Caesar laughed lightly. "Aren't you excited, Your Highness? You're going to be meeting twenty-four beautiful girls in two short weeks."

Prince Finnick looked down. Was he blushing? "Of course I am excited. However, I do feel a little worried about it."

"Like what?"

"I just want them all to have a safe trip, and a safe stay at the palace." said the prince immediately, maybe even too quickly.

"Ah," said Caesar, "You're worried about the rebels."

It wasn't a secret that there was a group in Panem – maybe more than one – that didn't like the way the country was run. They were technically out of the system, not part of the country. They attacked the palace every once in a while, at least once every couple of months. They were pretty annoying according to the royal family, but they weren't considered too dangerous.

The prince nodded. "I want them all safe," he said, "They're all dear to me already."

* * *

After over a week of buildup from my mother, Prim, and even Posy, the day to submit the Selection application arrived. To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to it. My family was, though, and as soon as the sun rose they were up. This meant that I was awake within minutes to be fussed over. With submission of the application I had to get my picture taken, so when they pulled the names the face accompanying it would be displayed to the whole country. So, I had to look my best.

As my sister picked out my outfit and my mother washed me up, I thought about Gale. He and I haven't spoken at all since we argued in the tree. Neither of us have met for early morning hunting since. I went on the usual days, but I never saw him once. We crossed paths at the Hob a few times, but he just walked past and pretended like I wasn't there. It was obvious he was avoiding me. Well, his loss. There was nothing I could do about it unless I didn't enter the Selection, and it was too late to back out now. I suppose our days of being a couple were over, especially if I end up getting picked.

After scrubbing me the best she could in the bathtub (because _obviously_ I couldn't do it myself), my mother sat me down on her bed and started to do my hair. This would be a slow process- she wanted to do one thing, while Prim wants to do another. They started to bicker, although good naturedly, as I could see in the mirror on the wall that they were both smiling. Prim had already picked out my wardrobe, which was the prettiest dress our mother owned, but it was still kind of drab. It was a nice shade of blue for me, but nowhere near the vibrant colors I saw Queen Azalea wear on television.

"Alright!" Prim sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. I suppose it was only fair that my mom get to do my hair since Prim picked the dress.

My mother promptly started to braid my hair and twist it around in an intricate style that I still had no idea how to do. It was her favorite style on me, she said, and did it whenever she could. For some reason, I couldn't stop comparing myself to the memories I had of the royal family. It feels like whatever I could do to myself to look nice, it would be nothing compared to what ladies at the palace wear.

Soon my hair was done and my dress was on, and we were ready to go. Unfortunately, even though my stomach was already churning with nerves, they both made me eat something. I got bread and jam and apple, which was pretty good for us. It didn't help my nerves at all, and I didn't even know what I was nervous about. I hated getting my picture taken, but that was literally all I had to do that day. The girls planning on participating in the Selection had to go to the Justice Building to turn in their forms and get their photo taken so they can be shown to the prince upon drawing. Maybe I was nervous because this was _actually happening_ and I was going to be in the running to be the Princess of Panem. Maybe I was worried about Gale. I didn't really know at the moment.

Soon we were all on our way to the Justice Building. Even though it was really supposed to be just my mother and me, Prim insisted that she come too. If she was never going to have the chance to become part of the Selection, she said, then she wanted to see me do it. So she came, and we didn't argue. I thought we would get to the Justice Building easily, but as soon as we passed Gale's house our group got larger.

Posy rushed out of the house, the form held tight in her hand. Her mother, Hazelle, wasn't too far behind. "Hi guys," Posy said excitedly, "We were just about to leave and I thought we could walk together."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

Posy and Prim walked the whole way together while my mom and Gale's mom talked, and I hung back by myself. As we got closer and closer to the district square, more and more girls my age appeared to be walking the same way we were. Most of them looked excited and done up as nicely as they could be, while others looked they were being forced into it by overbearing mothers. I noticed that Bristol – who has been exceptionally curvier than me all through school – looked especially upset as she and her mother made their way towards the Justice Building.

Today was the first day to turn in forms and get pictures taken, and even though I had another four days to do it, my mother wanted me to enter as soon as I could. She thought it would increase my chances, even though the whole Selecting process was random.

Even though there was plenty more time, the line out of the front door of the Justice Building was incredibly long, stretching the entire length of the district square. And we were at the end.

Since we were sure to have to wait for a while in line for a while, everyone made themselves at home. While the others chatted, it was really just me standing on my own, my arms crossed and waiting for the line to move.

"Gale has been in a state lately." said Hazelle when she thought I wasn't listening.

"How so?" my mother asks.

"He's been moping quite a bit," Hazelle replied, "Which is funny, because he used to be so happy when he was home."

"Perhaps it's not a good hunting season." my mother offered.

Hazelle's dress ruffled as she shrugged. "I don't know, Magda. He told me that he and Katniss had been doing well." she said.

In more ways than one. So Gale was upset. Maybe if he came to talk to me, we could work things out. He had to still love me, even if I am applying for the Selection. He has to forgive me eventually.

The line finally moves up a bit and a set of girls with their families come out of the Justice Building. Among them is Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter and my closest friend from school. Gale had been two grades higher than me. The two of us didn't see much of each other since we stopped going to school, but I still liked her quite a bit.

"Madge!" I called across the square. Her blonde head turned my way, looking for the sound of her name. When her eyes fell on me, she smiled and walked over.

"Hi, Katniss," she said, "I didn't expect you to be here, honestly."

I shrugged. "I didn't either," I replied, "How are you?"

"Grand. I hope I get chosen," Madge said. She leaned in closer so that only I could hear. "My dad wants to retire, to take care of my mother, but there's no one here to replace him. If I were to get Selected, he could afford to bring my cousin in from Ten."

I nodded. I knew Mayor Undersee was getting old, and that Mrs. Undersee was quite ill, so I understood. She had the same reasons as I did to enter, which made me feel a little better, but she seemed way more excited about it. "I hope you go, Madge," I told her, "You deserve it. You all do."

Madge smiled at me. "Good luck to you anyway. May the odds be in your favor, as they say." she said. She gave a gentle wave and hurried over to meet her father by their car. The Undersees might be the only family in the district that could afford a car.

After Madge left, it felt like I waited for hours before we were even in the building. It seemed like Prim fixed my hair a hundred times in that span of time. Slowly but surely, we got closer and closer to the desk where they were accepting the forms, which had a photographer behind it taking photos of all the girls. When we got close enough, Posy begged to go first. I let her while Prim pouted.

Posy handed the man – a Peacekeeper, I believe, from the Capitol – her form before flouncing over to sit on the stool in front of the photographer. "Posy Hawthorne." the Peacekeeper read out loud for him.

I watched as Posy flipped her hair and smiled brightly. The camera flashed and she was told she was done. All that waiting and the actual thing took less than two minutes?

Then it was my turn. My stomach flipped, my nerves mounting. I handed the man my form and walked around the table for the stool. As I waited for the photographer to be ready, I glanced over at Prim and my mother. Prim was practically paralyzed with joy and my mother was grinning at me. "Smile big!" she instructed.

"Katniss Everdeen." said the Peacekeeper.

"Alright, honey, smile." said the photographer in a warm voice, pulling his camera over his eye. I sighed and thought about the fact that getting chosen for this would fix all our problems. Then I smiled.


	5. Four: The Lottery

**Four  
**_**The Lottery**_

I could not get Gale to talk to me. I spent hours at the Hob asking around for him, trying to find him, but we hardly crossed paths. When we did, he was either selling something or pointedly ignoring me. He wouldn't even join me in our tree. I sat up there for what felt like ages, waiting. Nothing. After a few days, I decided to give up. After a few more days, I stopped missing him and became angry with him. If Gale's jealousy and hatred for the system was going to interfere with our relationship that much, it was doomed from the start. Now, we weren't even friends and it didn't look like we would be again.

Apparently Gale did not dissuade his sister from being my friend, however, because she often came over to my house to gush about Prince Finnick with me. I didn't have the heart to tell her to leave. Besides, it was probably a good idea to know a little bit about the prince in the event I am Selected. And Prim liked to partake anyway. There were three weeks in between the day I submit my form and the official Selection Day. The first ten days were solely for the purpose of giving all the eligible girls' ample time to enter, while the rest were for the Selecting process and hype. Obviously Posy and Prim kept up on all the latest news about the Prince and the Selection. Prim actually acquired a gossip magazine from Madge just to see what they were saying in the Capitol about it. She and Posy pored over it for days.

Me, I really just went back to routine. I hunted on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings. I went to the Hob to sell some of my game. I liked chatting with Mr. Mellark especially- he told me stories of when he and my mother were children together. I even cared enough to ask about him when his oldest son, Rye, was there in his place. He had gotten flu, but a few days later he was back, and the bread was as good as ever.

I didn't talk to Gale. I didn't ask Posy about Gale and she didn't talk about him either.

The last Monday before Selection Day, I walked into the Hob around seven o'clock with quite a haul. All of my snares had been full- three squirrels and a rabbit. I also shot two grooslings, which I was excited about. I could get quite a lot for one grooslings, so I was keeping the other for our own table at home. Even though the squirrels were tied together and slung over my shoulder, the game bag was still quite heavy. I had trouble lugging it around. Thankfully it didn't take me long to sell the rabbit to Greasy Sae and the groosling to Ripper- she was an intimidating woman with only one arm. She made white liquor, but since I wasn't interested in that, I collected money instead.

Now that my pockets were jingling with coins, I headed to my favorite squirrel costumer. As usual, Mr. Mellark was standing behind his table, fresh bread laid out in front of him. This time, though, I could tell he was not alone. Someone was crouched next to the table, a screwdriver in his hand, apparently trying to fix the broken leg on the table.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I approached.

Mr. Mellark looked away from the boy on the ground to me. "Good morning, Miss Everdeen," he said with a smile, "The leg had come unscrewed and the table was swaying all over. Nothing we can't fix. What can I do for you?"

"I trapped three squirrels, so I was wondering if you'd like them." I said, slinging the little animals off my shoulder.

Mr. Mellark inspected them as I held them up. "Beautiful as always." he said. He tapped the shoulder of the boy on the ground, "Don't tell your mother I buy squirrels for my stu."

The boy popped up. He looked very similar to his father, but it was not Rye, the only baker's son I knew. Rye's blonde hair was shaggy and his cheeks were peppered in freckles. This one had short hair and a smooth face.

"Oh," said Mr. Mellark, "Katniss, this is my youngest son-"

"Peeta," he interjected, holding his hand out over the table of bread, "I believe we were in the same class in school."

I shook it. "Katniss," I replied with a nod.

Mr. Mellark clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Peeta's the one who bakes most of the sweets. He's a genius when it comes to frosting." he said while Peeta blushed, "He would never let me bring anything here to sell, but now that he's actually been here and seen all the nice people, I was hoping he would let me."

"We could sure do with some cookies." I said with a shrug.

"There! People in the Seam need cookies too, Peeta." said Mr. Mellark as he took my squirrels. Peeta smiled but rolled his eyes anyway. There was something about that smile that looked familiar to me.

"You know, Katniss, I know Selection Day is soon, so I want you to take as much bread as you want." said Mr. Mellark.

I widened my eyes at him. "Really?" I said, "For three squirrels?"

"I can make them last." he said, gesturing to the loaves of bread on the table.

I was sure "all the bread I wanted" is worth way more than three squirrels, but it sure was going to help me out. If I was Selected on Friday, I would be gone for who knows how long, so I won't be able to come to the Hob to barter for food. Gale has completely shut me out and Prim doesn't want anything to do with being illegal, so it's up to me. So I started to pile loaves of bread of all different kinds into my game bag.

"You're part of the Selection?" Peeta asked as I counted.

"Potentially," I replied, stopping when I reached five.

He nodded and his father spoke up. "I wish you luck, Katniss. I think Prince Finnick would love you." he said with a wink.

I smiled and bid my goodbyes, telling Peeta it was nice to see him, deciding it was best I leave the Hob for the morning. With the eggs I got last week, maybe my mother could make a hearty breakfast for my sister and me with all this bread.

* * *

Unfortunately we all had to wait for that hearty breakfast until it was Friday- Selection Day. My mother made us a big breakfast that morning, even though my stomach was already knotted with nerves. Prim was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. I couldn't share the enthusiasm. So many contradictions ran through my head. I wanted to be picked for the sake of my family; then again I didn't want to leave them.

The _Panem Capitol Report_ was doing a special broadcast all day leading up to the drawing. Cameras were following the royal family around the palace all day, the king and queen showing off the castle and answering questions and telling stories about when they were both in the Selection. Even though I decided to stay in my room for most of the day, while Prim and I ate lunch I couldn't help but overhear the queen's story of being a finalist, which she explained as being part of the Elite. She talked about being a normal fisherman's daughter from District Four, growing up with two older sisters, and idolizing her prince from her own home.

"Marrying King Runyon was a dream come true," Queen Azalea told the camera, "It was like a fairytale. My life changed for the better, and I couldn't be happier."

I looked around Prim to get a better look at the television in the living room, where the queen's picture was still smiling on the screen. She certainly did look happy, and she sounded so sincere as well. She was a great queen though- there was no way I could ever be like her.

Soon the hour everyone was waiting for came and the regularly scheduled _Report _started. While the anthem played, I sat in the living room by myself while my mother and Prim made popcorn in the kitchen. It had cost me a groosling and two rabbits on Thursday to be able to afford that popcorn. They better not burn it.

As always, the program started off with King Runyon greeting the country and then turning it over to an advisor – I believe he was the Secretary of State this time – so he could talk about current social issues. His hair and skin were ridiculous shades of green. I would never understand Capitol fashion. Next the Secretary of Defense, Mr. Snow, appeared on the podium to talk about the war in New Asia. While he droned on about the progress, Prim came in with two bowls of popcorn. She handed one to me.

"Are they done talking yet?" she asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head and she pouted. I don't know why the advisors were even bothering. All Panem wanted to know about were the results of the Selection lottery.

However, soon something came up about the war that interested me. "Because the war is escalating quickly, I do not want anyone in our beloved country to be surprised if a draft is issued soon. Every young man who is eligible should be proud to serve his country." said Snow to the silent crowd. I had forgotten about the draft in all of the hype for the Selection. A new worry for Gale settled in my stomach.

When Snow was finished, all too soon, it was Caesar Flickerman that came to the podium. The in-studio crowd cheered in excitement. Caesar waved jovially to them all.

"This is it!" said Prim through a mouthful of popcorn. My mother appeared from the kitchen and sat in the armchair.

"Good evening, Panem! Happy Selection Day! I know what you all are waiting for," Caesar said and the crowd started to cheer again, "But first; don't you want to talk to the man of the hour? I think you do! Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Finnick!"

The camera panned over to the prince rising from his chair. Even though this was a very deciding moment in his life, he seemed just as pressed and confident as ever. If he was nervous at all, it did not show. "Nice to see you, Caesar." he said.

"Always a pleasure, Your Highness. Just a few questions for you," he said, "How are you feeling right now?"

"Excited as ever." Prince Finnick replied with a smile.

"I'm sure," Caesar said, "Do you think the name of your true love is in one of these crystal balls right here?" He held up a little crystal ball full of slips of paper for the camera to see. It had the number one on it. "Do you think she is watching right now?"

"I do not doubt it for a second, Caesar," said the prince, "I know my princess is there somewhere- I just have to find her."

At least a hundred girls swooned in the studio audience. Prim did too while I just rolled my eyes. What a line.

"Wise words, my prince, thank you," Caesar said and headed back for his chair. He and the camera turned towards the king and queen. "Do you have any words of your own for the girls, Queen Azalea?"

The queen smiled graciously and didn't hesitate. "I know it's old advice, but it will get you everywhere. Just be yourselves, ladies." she told the camera.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Caesar. He turned back to the camera and pulled out the crystal ball again. "Here we go!"

Prim squealed next to me and spilled popcorn on her lap. Then she reached over and squeezed my hand.

"District One first," Caesar said. He reached his hand in the ball and pulled a slip of paper out.

"This is going to take forever." my mother sighed.

"Miss Glimmer Galatea, seventeen." Caesar read and a picture of a beautiful blonde girl appeared in the corner of the screen. If that was going to be my potential competition, I would be gone the first day.

Another slip. "Miss Cashmere Tulle, eighteen." Another blonde who was even prettier than the first. She looked like a model. "District Two next," Caesar continued as he switched to a ball with the number two on it, "Miss Clove Galloway, sixteen."

"They're all so pretty." Prim sighed as the next girl was chosen.

"Primrose," my mother scolded, "Don't say that."

I shrugged. She didn't hurt my feelings, I knew they were all prettier than me. They had silky straight hair, or perfect curls, and alabaster skin. I was just average compared to just the merchant girls from Twelve.

Caesar had moved on to Four. "Miss Anaya Cresta, seventeen." he said as a picture of a smiley girl with dark wavy appeared in the corner.

"Katniss, you should do your hair like hers!" said Prim, pointing at the screen. I told her I would try it one day.

The names dragged on so much that I was hardly paying attention by Six. I just munched away on my popcorn, listening to my mother and sister make comments about the girls in the television.

Finally, they called Twelve. "Last but not least, District Twelve," Caesar said as he pulled out the ball with a twelve on it. Prim squeezed my hand so hard it hurt as he pulled out a slip. "Miss Madge Undersee, sixteen." he said.

"Yay Madge!" Prim cheered. I was happy for her- now her father could retire.

This was it, my last chance. I thought I would throw up.

It seemed to take Caesar hours to pull out the last slip. "Miss Katniss Everdeen, also sixteen."

Prim bolted to her feet, squealing and throwing popcorn everywhere. My mother started crying. I couldn't do anything.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! I'm not one for author's notes, but I was to thank all my reviewers for reading this. It means a lot. Also, I wanted to share that I recently bought a Finnick shirt not only because he's my favorite character, but to inspire to continue to write this story. :) Also, everyone should look at my Polyvore account (link in profile) to get a glimpse at outfits for_ The Selection_ and even some sneak peeks. Happy reading! **


	6. Five: The Escort

**Five  
**_**The Escort**_

The next few days were a total blur. Soon after my name was pulled out of that crystal ball, people started to show up at our house to congratulate me. I honestly did not want to see any of them. The first wave of people were neighbors I didn't even know and I was surprised they even knew my name. My mother handled them. Madge arrived soon after that, overtly excited, and I did see her. She must have figured that it was best that _she_ seek _me_ out. We sat on the couch together and I listened to her gush. I suppose the experience won't be so bad with Madge around- she's quite sunny.

The reactions from my mother and Prim were exasperating. My sister would not stop talking about it: the palace, the prince, the gowns, the parties, the food, _the prince_. She failed to mention anything about the other twenty-three Selected girls who were going to be competing as well, girls who definitely wanted it more than I did. My mother constantly reminded me about how much of honor it was to be part of the program and how lucky I should feel. _Blah blah blah._ It was bittersweet. My family would get the money they needed, but I would have to leave them and pretend to love the prince. I better work on my acting skills.

In the days that followed Friday, the Everdeen house was under siege. Promptly Saturday morning a letter came from the Capitol to congratulate me on being in the Selection and to inform me that a representative from the palace will be arriving on Monday to go over logistics and such. Saturday afternoon Greasy Sae and Ripper both paid visits and gave us their specialties (my mother had no idea what to do with white liquor), as well as local Peacekeeper Darius whom I often saw skipping around the Hob. Hazelle, Posy, and the youngest Hawthorne boy Rory came on Sunday (no Gale) to say how happy they were for me. Posy seemed disappointed, but she was still excited. She said she would watch me on television whenever I was on the _Report_, which terrified me even more than meeting the prince.

I had already missed one of my hunting days on the Saturday after I was Selected, so I fully intended on going Monday morning. Even if my family wouldn't need it anymore, I still wanted to grab as much time to myself as I could before I left. I wanted to see the Hob as a common criminal one more time before I was a Lady. Plus, there was no way my mother was going to let me go on Thursday- that was the day before I left for the Capitol.

Unfortunately, my mother caught me before I could get out the door. She apparently knew I rose before the sun. She called out when I passed her bedroom. "Where are you going?"

I stopped. She had never questioned me before. "Out." I said.

My mother appeared in the doorway of her bedroom. "I don't think so." she said.

I was surprised. Ever since my dad died, my mother and I have had a mutual and silent agreement to stay out of each other's business and just take care of Prim. If she didn't approve of my hunting, she never shared it with me.

"But I-" I started.

"Not today," she interrupted, taking my aback again, "Today is an important day, Katniss. I know that you do everything to help us. But today is when the Selection starts officially, and it's important." I didn't say anything. "Alright," my mother continued, "Then I guess we start now."

So before the sun even came up my mother was running a bath for me. I didn't think this was all necessary. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to _do something_ other than sit on the toilet and watch a bathtub fill. Maybe this is what I had to look forward to at the palace, everything being done for me. Although, this time I was left alone to wash myself, which I supposed was merciful. I was also allowed to dress myself and braid my own hair, which was also great.

I guess I'll have to mentally say goodbye to the forest.

When I came out of the bathroom, I could smell breakfast. She really was treating the day special. I could hear two voices- Prim must be awake as well. I went downstairs and seated myself next to my sister, who immediately reached over to grab my hand. She got over her excitement these past few days and has gone into the faze of prematurely missing me.

We sat down to breakfast, me eating in silence while my mother and Prim talked. I wasn't used to eating breakfast with them. I didn't know what to say. That and the fact that someone from the palace was coming especially for me this morning.

It was hours after we ate breakfast but still mid-morning for most people when there were three sharp raps on the front door. Prim and I jumped to our feet as my mother went to answer the door. As soon as the door opened, a camera flashed in our faces. On our front step were a photographer and a woman with dangerously pink hair, a matching dress, and a stack of folders in her arm. "Mrs. Everdeen?" she tittered with a dazzling smile.

"Yes?" said my mother. The woman nodded and quickly moved past her into the house without being invited in. She walked right up to me and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, you must be Katniss! My name is Effie Trinket and I will be your escort for the Selection." she told me and put her hand out for me.

I was speechless. This woman was so _loud_ and obviously from the Capitol, if her get up and equally ridiculous accent were any clue. "Hi." I said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"This is Pollux," she waved her hand at the photographer, "Don't mind him, he'll be around."

I nodded. I decided it was better not to ask questions. Pollux snapped a picture of our living room, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Our house was definitely not as pretty as Madge's was, and there was no doubt Effie Trinket herself lived in a better place than either of us did.

Effie sat herself down at the table. "Now, we have some business to discuss." she said. My mother, Prim, and I joined her. Effie frowned. "I hate to ask this, but could the youngest one possibly leave? The information to be disclosed is only for the Selected and her legal guardian's ears."

"Why?" Prim asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, dear." Effie said sweetly.

My mother smiled sympathetically as Prim huffed and pusher herself out of her chair. She quickly left the room, her expression betraying the fact that she hated being left out. I hope she knew that I would tell her everything once Effie left.

She folded her hands in front of her. "First thing's first, I'd like to congratulate you on being Selected. The prince is very excited to have you," she told me, "Really, he's been simply giddy for days." She giggled to herself and opened to her folder. Oh, she was ridiculous.

I didn't know how to react to that. Prince Finnick was excited to have me?

"He _cannot _stop talking about you all." Effie continued with a smile.

Oh, of course. There were twenty-three others.

Effie pulled a form out of her top folder. "This might sound insensitive, Katniss, but technically you are now property of the country of Panem. Meaning, everything you do from now on will be reflected on our royal family. Is that clear?" she said.

I blinked a few times. "Okay." I said with a nod.

"Excellent," Effie said with another smile. Then she continued. "Because of these terms, I'll have to ask you a few simple questions so we know you're… right for the program." she said.

"Okay." I said again.

Effie pulled out a pen and looked down at the paper in front of her. "Is Katniss May Everdeen your real name?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

She checked something on the paper. "Brilliant. Were you born in District Twelve?"

"Yes."

"Did you pass every year of schooling?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever broken the law?"

I glanced at my mother. Our eyes met and hers told me not to say anything. I was technically breaking the law every time I left my house before sunset to hunt, every time I brought a dead animal into the district, or every time I set foot in the Hob. No one outside District Twelve could know and no one here would rat me out.

"No." I said.

"Fabulous." Effie said, setting her pen down and smiling at us, "Now if you would be so kind, Mrs. Everdeen, as to get us some tea? We have a few more things to discuss, and I wouldn't want us all to tire out."

My mother looked surprised. "Oh, yes, of course." she said. She squeezed my shoulder before she got up and left for the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Effie leaned towards me. "There is one more question, Katniss, but I thought you would be more likely to tell the truth if your mother were out of the room." she said, her voice low enough so that it wouldn't carry. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. I nodded for her to continue. Effie picked up her pen again. "You've already answered the question about breaking the law, but this one is extremely important when it comes to the Selection. We need to know if you are indeed a virgin."

My eyes widened momentarily. How personal. It was Panem law that virginity must remain intact until one was married. It was just the law, to keep order, to keep population in check. However, there was no way to check if someone was a virgin or not, especially a male, so when it came to marriage both involved just had to trust each other. So, I understood why this was "extremely important" when it came to the Selection. The prince didn't want someone who has already been had.

"I am." I replied, "I swear."

Effie smiled and checked another box on her paper. "I trust you completely, Katniss. And that is our final question. So when your mother comes back in, we'll continue with the rest." she said, shuffling the paper back into one of her folders.

My mother reappeared with a tray carrying two tea cups. I wondered if half that time she spent in the kitchen was devoted to dusting the old tea set. She asked Effie if she liked cream or sugar – just cream, thank you – and kept the other cup for herself. I didn't like tea.

"So," Effie started, "As you both are well aware, Katniss will be taken by train to the Capitol on Friday morning along with her partner Madge Undersee. There her extended stay will begin. She will be a guest of the royal family and will be treated as such no matter how long she stays. From now on, she is an official citizen of District Three. If she is sent home, she may live in District Three and in that case, she may take her family with her. However, until then all Everdeens must stay in District Twelve. Is that clear?"

"Yes." my mother said.

"Good. Your family will be compensated while Katniss stays at the palace. You will receive a weekly check. In fact, I have your first installment here." Effie pulled out a thin slip of paper from another one of her folders and handed it to my mother. While I couldn't see the number on it, from the look on her face I assumed it was quite a bit.

Effie continued. "On to the rules. These can be quite extensive, I fear, so I will provide you with a physical list as well as telling you out loud." she said. She pulled out another sheet of paper and started reading. "The contestant cannot leave the palace on her own accord—she can only be dismissed by the prince himself. The contestant cannot arrange her times with the prince. If in a large social setting, such as a party or gathering, this rule does not apply. Next, the contestant cannot fight or sabotage other participants."

I breathed a sigh as Effie read. This _was _extensive. After years of the Selection being in place, they must come up with more and more rules as things happened during the program. I can only imagine how they came up with the fighting rule.

"The contestant can only have a romantic relationship with the prince. If caught, it is considered treason and punishable by death." Well, I guess I didn't have that problem anymore. Again, the way they came up with _that _rule baffled and scared me. "Along the same lines," Effie continued, "If the contestant is found breaking any of Panem's written laws, her punishment will be tied to that offense. Like I said, it will be reflected on the royal family, and the offender will be immediately dismissed.

"Also, should Katniss stay with us at the palace for quite a bit of time, there will be a number of ways in which she may contact home. Sending written letters is unlimited, but phone calls will be numbered." she said and added with a smile, "Simply for conservation purposes."

"I understand." I said.

"Perfect. Also, you will not need to pack any clothing for your stay. Everything will be provided for you and made especially for you from the measurements you provided on your entry form. However, you may bring one bag of personal items should you so choose." Effie said. I nodded in reply. This was a lot to take in already.

"Will there be any chances to come visit her?" my mother asked.

"Families will be invited to the palace on account of holidays, birthdays, or if the prince wishes to meet you. Also, should Katniss be lucky enough to become one of the Elite, there will be a ball in which all the families are invited." Effie said.

My mother nodded in understanding. We didn't say much. I was becoming a bit overwhelmed, because this was all so _real_ now. At first it was just a man with blue hair drawing my name from a ball, and now I was being told what would happen while I was at the palace in the Capitol. I was unattached- I could fight for Prince Finnick with all my heart and try to be the queen. But the only problem was that I didn't _want _to.

"Any other questions?" Effie asked. When no one said anything, she smiled. "Lovely! The happy ending- if the Katniss wins the Selection, you will become members of the royal family and come live in the Capitol. She will also marry the prince and become the crowned princess of Panem, taking on all the rights and responsibilities of the title."

Effie smiled brightly at us. I guess that was the end of the list of rules. I guessed she wanted a reply to know that I understood everything, so I nodded at her. "I understand completely." I said, glancing down at the list of rules Effie had slid over to me. I suppose I'll have to memorize them.

"Then that is it, and we will be going now." She waved her hand at Pollux the photographer, who I forgot was even there.

"Thank you for coming." my mother said as she stood.

"Thank _you _for the tea! It was delicious." said Effie with a smile, "Goodbye, Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss, will you walk me out?"

Pollux headed out in front of us while I showed Effie to the door. At first I wasn't sure why she wanted me to show her the short way to the door personally, but I understood as soon she opened her mouth. She was suddenly very serious. "One more thing, dear." she said, "Like I said, you are a guest of our royal family, but you are still a citizen of Panem. Therefore, I must do anything Prince Finnick asks. It's another rule that I thought to share with only you."

"Okay." I replied with a nod.

"I mean _anything._ I advise you not to refuse him. Whatever he may ask." she continued, giving me a meaningful look.

Oh. I knew what she meant. Would the prince really take advantage of me like that? Is that why it was so important that my virginity remained intact? On television he seemed so stiff and confident, but could that mean he was vindictive too? I guess I wouldn't really know until I met him.

I nodded my reply. Effie's smile came back and she gave me a hug. "See you on Friday, _Lady _Katniss!" she tittered, and then scurried off after Pollux. I dreaded leaving more and more with every click of her heel.

* * *

**AN: I promise there will not be an author's note every chapter, but I just want to tell you guys a few things. Make sure you follow katiebaby96 on Polyvore (special looks at outfits and fashion) and _AprilFlowers96 on Twitter for some _The Selection _love. Also, should you ever want to talk about this story on Twitter/Tumblr/Polyvore/any social media use the hashtag #TheSelectionHG and I will find it and show you some love. :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Six: Lady Katniss

**Chapter Six  
**_**Lady Katniss**_

"Good Morning, Everdeens!" Effie Trinket burst into our house Friday morning after a swift knock, which didn't even give my mother enough time to move from the kitchen to the door. Two more figures darted in after her- one was Pollux with his camera (which was flashing rapidly), and the other was a young woman who was dressed oddly like a maid but with purple hair. It was a sight.

We were in the middle of eating breakfast, but Prim forgot all about it as soon as the maid came in with a garment bag over her arm. "Is that for Katniss?" she questioned the woman, "Can I see it?"

Effie answered for her. "You will see it on your sister in due time, little one!" she bustled, "Which is exactly why we are here, to get her ready to leave for the palace. Katniss, your head maid from the palace will take care of you. She'll be doing your makeup and getting you ready for the eyes of the Capitol. I must go see Madge now – excuse me, _Lady _Madge – so she may get ready as well. See you at the station!"

Without getting any names or specifics, Effie hurried out the door and Pollux quickly followed. The maid curtsied to me and waited. Was I supposed to say something? "Your bedroom, Lady Katniss?" she asked me.

"Oh, right. Um, follow me." I said and headed for my room just down the hall. This was going to be interesting.

When we arrived, the maid looked curiously around the room. I crossed my arms, a little self-conscious. I didn't make the bed or anything as I had no idea anyone but Prim and I would see it today. Plus, it probably couldn't compare to the lavish bedrooms she saw in the palace every day. The maid turned to me. "Is there anywhere that I can find a chair for you, miss?" she asked.

I bit my lip. She wanted to try and find a chair for me in my own house? And was she going to call me miss the whole time? "I can get it, that's okay." I said.

"Oh no, let me." she insisted.

I shook my head. "We're not at the palace yet." I said, "Right now you're a guest in _my _house."

The maid nodded and lowered her head. I hope I didn't offend her. I left the room to get a chair from the dining room anyway, ignoring my mother and Prim as they whispered excitedly on the living room couch. I brought it back into my bedroom and asked the maid where she wanted it. She instructed me to place it near my dresser- she would be using that for her supplies considering I didn't have a vanity.

So I sat in the dining room chair next to my dresser as the maid went to work. The first thing she did was unbraid my hair, which I had just put up about an hour ago. I heard her squirt something into her hand and then felt the both of them working through the tresses. I was a little worried about that. Was she putting some sort of crazy Capitol crap in my hair that would make it change colors or something?

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a cream that will bring out your waves," she told me, "Your hair is beautiful, miss. You will not need to change it at all."

I smiled a little but then frowned. "Do girls have to change their hair often?" I asked her.

The maid appeared in front of me with a compact in her hand. She started to brush the powder over my cheeks. "Sometimes. I only speak from stories I've heard from the older maids, but apparently right before you girls arrive at the palace, the stylists go around gathering as much gossip about the things the prince prefers as they can. They all want their girl to win, you know?" she said. She instructed me to close my eyes and I did. I liked this maid. I liked the way she talked most of all. I could garner some good information from her, I think.

"So what if the prince likes blondes?" I asked, "Would my stylist dye my hair?"

"I don't think your particular stylist will want to change you too much. He's knew." she said.

I raised my eyebrows, but was immediately reprimanded for doing so as the maid told me I would mess up my foundation. I noticed I never asked her name. "So, what's your name?" I asked awkwardly.

She smiled. "It's Venia, miss." she said.

"Thanks for this." I said as she brushed a different color powder on my cheeks.

"It's what I'm here for." Venia said with a smile before she went back to her bag again. I wondered if she actually liked her job or if she was doing this just because someone told her too. I decided against asking because I really didn't know Venia that well.

It only took a few more minutes to do the rest of my makeup. She told me that the natural look was more attractive when it came to first meeting someone. Would I be meeting the prince tonight?

"Next is your outfit, Lady Katniss," Venia said and handed me the garment bag she had brought with her. "You will have to wear your own undergarments and shoes for now. The rest is in there."

I nodded and smiled in thanks. She smiled back and waited. "Oh, you can go." I said. She looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything. Did she expect me to need help putting on clothes? Venia sank into a curtsy and left the room, closing the door behind her. I don't know when I would get used to that. As soon as she was gone, I unzipped the bag and inspected the clothing inside. The top was sleeveless and white and smooth to the touch. It had a black broach on the right side with the number 12 on it. The pants were dressy black slacks. As I took the clothes off the hangers, I thought about how much this little outfit was worth. The material alone probably cost more than my entire wardrobe put together. The amount of money the royal family has to spend on this whole program must be astronomical.

I put the pants on first. They fit snuggly, but not too tightly. They were even comfortable. The top unzipped down the back, so I undid that without thinking and realized… I couldn't zip it back up again. I tried from every angle to pull it to the top with no luck. I really did need help dressing.

"Venia?" I called tentatively.

In less than a minute, the door opened and Venia appeared. The only explanation was that she had stood outside the door the whole time. "Yes, miss?" she said.

"Can you help?" I asked, turning to show her my predicament. She moved towards me, moved my hair, and zipped it all the way up. I looked down at myself. This shirt was very flattering. "These clothes are nice." I said to Venia.

She nodded. "All the Selected ladies will be wearing the same outfit for their arrival at the palace. The only differences will be the number on the crest and the shoes. You must pick your own." she said.

Did I have any shoes nice enough to wear with this? I wore hunting boots every day of my life, and I certainly couldn't wear those to the palace. I frowned and left the room, heading for my mother's closet, the only one in the whole house. There were only a few pairs of shoes at the bottom, and one of them was a pair of blue ballet flats. Oddly enough, it was Madge who had given me those shoes my sixteenth birthday. I never thought I would wear them before now.

So I put on the flats and went back to my room. Venia curtsied again. "You may pack some personal items now, miss. We will be leaving in a half hour." she said. She bowed her head and left the room.

After I pulled my old school bag out from under my bed, I realized I had no idea what to bring. I looked around the room. I plucked my hunting jacket from my bedpost, folded it up, and stuffed it in the bottom of the bag. That smelled like home, I imagine I will need that. I went to the bookshelf in Prim's room and picked a few of my favorite books. Hey, what if there was downtime? Then I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to bring now, but what if I got to the palace and remembered something?

This was so stressful.

"Katniss!" my mother's voice drifted up to me, "Someone's here to see you."

I looked up just as the door opened. It was Gale. Just what I needed.

He stood there by the doorway for a few moments while I stared at him. "Hey, Catnip." he said.

Hey? _Hey? _He hasn't talked to me in weeks and all he has to say is _hey? _How infuriating! I wanted to throw something at him. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to tell him to go to hell.

"Hey, Gale." I replied calmly.

He shut the door behind him and moved towards me. "You look nice." I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked around. "You're not packed." he said.

"We can't bring anything," I said, "They're making all of our clothing for us at the palace."

"Oh." said Gale, avoiding my eyes.

I sighed and tried to think of something else to bring with me. I went to my dresser and picked a couple pieces of jewelry that have been given to me over the years: a necklace with a little K on it from my mother, a bracelet with flowers on it, an old ring that belonged to my grandmother. None of these things really mattered that much to me, but I couldn't show up at the palace with an empty bag.

As I put the things away, Gale spoke up again. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to be so cold, but I don't-"

"It's done, Gale," I said, "You told me what you thought about the Selection. I decided for myself that the benefits outweighed the risks."

He took a deep breath. "I did not come here to fight. I came here to apologize for being a jerk and to say goodbye." he said.

"That's it then?" I said, "Our relationship is over." It was not a question.

Gale shook his head and pulled at his hair. "I don't want that. I mean… I love you, Katniss, I do. I wasn't thinking." he said.

"Damn right!" I snapped back, "And it's too late now. I'm not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone except for Prince Finnick."

Gale looked heartbroken, and for a moment I wanted to take back what I said and hug him and forgive him. But then it all came back again. Gale didn't talk to me for weeks, all because I entered the program for the possibility of helping my family. If he had talked to me, and if our relationship had remained intact, then I would have been confident enough in it to lie to pretty much the entire country about the fact that I was unattached just for the money. I couldn't think of Gale the same way mow as I did before. I thought I had finally gotten over my feelings for him, and he was not going to come in here and bring them all back.

"Will you accept my apology?" he said after a tense pause.

"I haven't heard a sorry."

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

I sighed heavily. He sounded like he meant it, and I couldn't stay mad at Gale. "Alright." I said. He looked relieved, but not happy. He got up and came over to stand in front of me. "We might be over as a couple now, but we were friends before, and I'd like to keep that up. If you do end up being sent home, I want you to know I won't stop fighting for you."

Against my better judgment, I smiled a little. He smiled too, but didn't say anything. Gale reached up and put his hand on the back of my head to pull me towards him. He kissed me soundly on the forehead.

"Bye, Katniss." he whispered.

"Bye." I replied. He let go of me and left the room.

I plunked down on my bed and willed myself not to tear up. I was not one to cry, ever, so I was not going to start now. We hadn't even been together that long, so a breakup should not upset me too much. But it did.

I didn't have time to dwell. Venia said we were leaving in half an hour about twenty minutes ago, so I supposed I should finish this up. I stood and stared at my bag. I could not come up with anything else to bring for the life of me, so I just closed the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked around my bedroom and tried to memorize it. Who knows how long it will be before I see it again. For an instant, I caught sight of myself in the little mirror on my wall. I really did look nice. I didn't look like a girl who shot animals with arrows and sold them on the black market. I looked like a lady.

This time Venia was waiting in the living room with my mother and Prim. When I walked into the room, Prim gasped and my mother actually started to cry. "Mom," I said, my cheeks growing hot.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes, "You just look so lovely."

Prim hurried over and wrapped me in a hug. "I'll miss you so much." she whispered.

"You'll be with me until the very second I get on the train." I told her, but hugged her back anyway.

"One more thing," said Venia once Prim and I separated. Venia pulled a black box out of her makeup case and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous crystal tiara- nothing like the crown Queen Azalea wore, but still very pretty. Venia walked over and placed the crown gently on top of my head. It was surprisingly light and fit well. I reached up to touch it.

Venia dipped into a curtsy. "You look beautiful, Lady Katniss."

* * *

At the station I met up with Madge- as well as most of the district. A crowd had already gathered on and around the train platform, where a sleek silver engine was sitting idle waiting for us. Effie and Pollux were standing on the platform, Effie telling the crowd stories of the Selection and how much Madge and I will miss them all.

Mayor Undersee and a woman I assumed was Madge's head maid accompanied her at the edge of the crowd. She wore the same outfit I did, even the tiara, but her shoes were white sandals with little heels. They seemed far more appropriate than mine were.

Madge turned when she heard us get closer. "Thank goodness," she said, "I think Effie is running out of stories. She's been here the whole time we were getting ready."

"A woman like her will never run out of stories." I said and Madge giggled.

Effie finally noticed that I had arrived and cut her tale short. "Oh, here are our ladies! Come on up girls, we have a schedule to keep!" she called. The crowd graciously parted ways for us so we could get through. Madge and I led our little crowd through the throng and up onto the platform, receiving luck and congratulations on the way. Madge smiled and said thank you to all of them. Perhaps I should be nice as well.

Once Madge and I were on stage together, Effie stepped in between us. "Here we are, District Twelve, your Selected! Ladies Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen!" she called to the crowd. She started to clap and the crowd joined in right away. Madge reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling them both into the air in a triumphant gesture. We even got a few whoops and hollers for that one. I was impressed, Madge seemed to know exactly what she was doing. While the crowd was still going, Effie turned to us. "Say goodbye to your families, girls. We leave in two minutes." she said and left us for the train.

Madge let go of my hand and I watched her throw herself into her father's arms. With her mother being so sick, he must be all she had. I turned towards my own mother, and willed away the homesickness that was starting to take over when I thought of leaving them. My mother held her arms out and I quickly moved to fill them. "You will do well, honey," she whispered into my hair, "We'll see you soon." She let me go. It was no _I love you _but we weren't that sentimental.

Next came Prim. My little sister hugged my middle so tightly I thought I would vomit. "I will miss you so much, Katniss," she said tearfully, "I'll watch you on TV all the time, and you have to promise to write to me!"

I squeezed her tightly and forced my own tears away. "Be good, okay, Primrose? Eat well. I'm counting on you." I told her, holding her out at arm's length.

She nodded in understanding. "I promise." she said.

I pulled her in again. "You'll see me again before you know it." I said, "I love you, Prim."

"I love you, Katniss."

The train whistle blew. I let go of my sister and waved once more to my mother, and then I thought to turn and wave to the crowd as well. Amidst the applause, Madge and I boarded the train. She gave a small, excited smile and reached over to squeeze my hand.


	8. Seven: Daughters of Panem

**Chapter 7  
**_**Daughters of Panem**_

The train was like nothing I've ever seen. Similar to the outside, everything in it was sleek and clean and high-tech. The car that we entered seemed to be the lounge car- there were plush couches and armchairs throughout, as well as a large television on one of the walls. It was like a really long, moving house. I looked over at Madge, who was touching the back of one of the sofas. Even a merchant girl had never seen something to beautiful.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Effie said as she entered behind us, "It's the top of the line of transportation. And it flies; we'll be in the Capitol by late afternoon."

I glanced at the clock on a nearby wall. It was half past nine.

Effie continued. "That way is the dining car and the bar car – since you are both shy of eighteen, I expect the both of you to stay out – as well as bathrooms and anything else you may need." she said when she pointed to the left. To the right were servant quarters and the engine. Servant quarters… I looked around. Both Venia and the other maid had disappeared.

"Now, we have some time… why don't you girls get to know each other?" Effie said before smiling at us.

Madge and I grinned quietly at each other. Apparently Effie didn't know what we had been friends for years. "Alright." Madge said with a shrug. Effie sighed contently and left the car.

Laughing lightly, Madge walked over to one of the sofas and sat down so heavily she bounced for a moment. "This is ridiculous. Does everyone in the Capitol live like this?" she asked.

I shrugged, peering around the room more. "They probably do. I bet none of them have a care in the world, and a lot in their pockets." I said.

"I am so excited, Katniss," Madge said, "We're going to be pampered, adored, and we're getting _paid _for it. It's like a dream come true."

Being a princess was hardly my dream. I've never been one of those girls. "I don't know about that." I said as I took a seat next to her.

She sighed and twirled a lock of her blonde hair. I recognized that she was thinking. "You have to be real, Katniss. Look at what they've done for us." Madge looked around at our surroundings. "All twelve districts are getting a train just like this one. Do you know how much money that must cost the state? Plus twenty-four of these," she took off her tiara and placed it carefully on the end table, "added to the extra food, clothing, and the weekly payments our families are receiving. I can't even imagine the amount. Obviously the royal family cares for us, or they wouldn't go to such heights."

"Prince Finnick needs a wife." I said, ignoring the figure of money. It's always been somewhat taboo in District 12.

"He could have any foreign princess or diplomat's daughter he wants! Instead he is completely convinced that the love of his life is among the common people of his country," Madge said, "which I think is beautiful."

I'm not sure I agreed with that. All princes of Panem have gone through the Selection, so did Prince Finnick even have a choice in the matter? Did he know any different? I bet he's known several foreign princesses and daughters of diplomats… he's the prince; he can't go into this dating thing without experience.

Madge piped up again. "I know you entered the drawing purely to get money for your family, Katniss, and I can honestly say that was half the reason I did as well," she said, "But since we're here, we might as well enjoy it, right? Even if you aren't attracted to the prince and don't want to be queen, I still think you should appreciate the experience. We're Daughters of Panem."

Her glinting tiara caught my eye. I touched my own for a moment, still foreign on top of my head. "I don't think I'll be in this very long, Madge. I'm not the lady type."

She laughed. "Katniss, you look beautiful." she said.

That was easy for her to say. Madge was blonde and filled out and… pretty, all around. I was twiggy and awkward. "I'd like to think our prince is deeper than that." I supposed.

She sighed. "Like Queen Azalea said, be yourself. The prince will decide for himself who is right and who isn't. Who knows, maybe the prince likes criminal types covered in coal dust." she said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey!" I cried, pushing her shoulder. She laughed and fell onto the arm of the couch.

Other than little chats with Madge (and our game of running around the train trying to avoid Effie) the rest of the ride to the Capitol was pretty boring. It wasn't long before we were flying through District 11, the largest one on this side of the country. I stared out the window for a good fifteen minutes just watching the fields and orchards blur by. I saw hardly any people. I wondered if we were sharing a track with the District 11 Selected, and how far ahead of us they were.

Still in Eleven, we all gathered in the dining car for lunch. It included Madge and I, with Effie, Pollux (because he's still magically around), Venia, and the other maid. Servants who appeared out of nowhere served us decadent Capitol dishes as well as a startling blue drink. The food on the platters look foreign to me- much richer than anything I've ever tasted in my life. I dove right in while Madge swirled the drink in her glass.

"Eat up, please!" Effie implored, "You won't be eating again until tonight after we arrive at the palace."

Madge was the first one to brave the drink. After taking a sip, she said "huh" and nodded her approval. By taking another large bite of the meat in orange sauce on my plate, I hope she got the message that the food was more than acceptable.

While we were eating, Effie cleared her throat. "The palace has had a running special on the lives of the Selected girls all day, and soon they will be showing first-look photos on the departing of all the ladies. I'd like you both to watch it right after lunch- scope out the competition." she added with a wink.

Before today I would have found that unnecessary. After what Madge told me, however, perhaps I should know more about the other girls. She and I cannot be the only girls in the competition concerned about money. So when we were all finished eating (which was magical, I've never eaten so much food in one sitting before) Venia and the other maid disappeared again to do some maid things, I guess, while Effie, Pollux, Madge, and me sat down on the couch in front of the television.

It's safe to say that I was terrified. The other girls are gorgeous. The girls from One are both beautiful blondes and so photogenic that every candid shown looks like it's from an expensive photo shoot. We are told that the first girl, Glimmer Galatea, is from a family who owns a diamond mine. The second girl Cashmere Tulle (Madge informed that me that both of those names are also names of fabric) is a – I could hardly believe it – a _model_. I didn't surprise me, the girl was gorgeous, but I didn't know that a girl that was about my age could be a model.

The next set of photos that stood out to me was the story about the dark haired girl from Four. Anaya, an only child, comes from a relatively poor family with one fishing boat and a dog. However, in all her pictures, she looks beautiful and extremely happy. There was even one of her hugging her little yellow dog goodbye. Even though this girl seemed sweet, I could tell she was just as much of a threat as the girls from One and Two. Madge felt confident about knowing the other girls' stories… but I just felt ill at ease. I guess I didn't want to know any of them personally in fear of getting to be acquainted with them.

* * *

I could tell the exact moment when we arrived in the Capitol. To curve my boredom, I had taken out one of Prim's books to read about fifteen minutes prior, when all the natural light disappeared and only the television glowed.

"What gives?" asked Madge, turning in her chair to look out the windows. I followed her gaze and didn't see anything but black outside.

I closed the book and moved closer to the window. "We must be in a tunnel." I said. Madge moved to peer out the window beside mine. Before we could get any more information on the matter, light flooded back through the windows and blinded us both. After a few moments of blinking, I could see what I was looking at.

The railroad tracks were raised above the city on the side of a mountain, overlooking the buildings. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. The buildings were tall and all lit up even though it was barely five o'clock, and a lot of them were strange colors. There were people everywhere too. The city was huge and moving at a very fast pace. And, at the base of one of the mountains across the city, was the palace. It was easily the largest and prettiest building I had ever seen.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Madge said.

"Welcome to the Capitol, ladies." Effie said from behind us before we plunged into another tunnel.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the train station. Madge and I were still glued to the windows, so we were face to face with the roaring crowd that came out to meet us. There was an aisle leading from our exit down off of the platform, and that whole way people were lined up and cheering about our arrival.

I looked at Madge. She looked thrilled at the attention and she even waved a little. It was like the station in Twelve all over again.

Effie pulled us away from the windows, gave us our bags, and shuffled us out the door in such a flurry everything was a blur until I was off the train. Then I could actually hear the crowd, and their ridiculous Capitol outfits were even more jarring. I probably looked like an idiot, but all I really did for a few moments was just stand there and stare. I was not used to this attention, or this many people watching me, let alone hearing cat calls of my name. And honestly, I didn't know what to do.

A hand gripped my shoulder. "Move along, dear, we have a schedule!" Effie tittered in my ear, "Big, big, _big_ day!"

So Madge and I were thrust forward to walk along the path from the train off of the platform. Effie waltzed ahead to remind us to keep up with her, but I was mystified by the people alone. It was like walking into a magazine.

I heard a call of "Katniss, Katniss!" next to me and I stopped to find the source. A girl of about eleven or twelve was standing behind the barrier with the headshot from my application and a pen. She was simply beaming when I leaned forward to speak with her. "Yes?" I said.

She fiddled with her pen the picture for a moment. "W-will you sign this… for me?" she asked, holding them out towards me.

I was stunned. She wanted my autograph? I had hardly been here for five minutes and I was a celebrity? Although perplexed, I took the girl's pen and signed my name in the corner of the picture. She squealed a thank you and I left. I couldn't help but smile at the attention.

Madge was a bit further ahead of me, taking pictures with people and talking casually with them as she walked. As I approached, one girl who looked around our age begged to take a picture with both of us. We both leaned in close so that the both of us could be seen in the screen of her camera. A toddler with yellow hair also got a picture with both of us. The entire situation gave me mixed feelings- I liked making the Capitol people happy, but I didn't know how much I liked being a celebrity. Does the prince get this every time he goes out?

I had stopped to compliment a girl's dress when Madge hurried over to me. "Effie told me to come get you, the car is here," she said and then quickly added, "Katniss, isn't this so fun? These people… this is nothing like Twelve."

I shook my head, honestly still in shock over the whole situation. Even though she was the mayor's daughter, Madge and I were still just two normal kids from an outlying district two weeks ago. Now we were Daughters of Panem, beloved by all.

We finally left the crowd and got into the black car waiting for us on the street, which had the Capitol seal on the hood and Odair family crest on the front passenger door. The back door was being held open for us by a man in a dark blue coat and black slacks and a funny looking helmet. He must be a palace guard. Madge climbed in first. I almost got right in, but first I turned to look at the crowd again. They were still cheering, and sometimes a camera flashed. In the heat of the moment, I flashed a smile and waved a bit before I climbed into the car next to Madge.

The car ride through the Capitol was even greater than the train ride. In the car we were up close and personal with the buildings and the people. Everything in the Capitol seemed to be pastel colored; the buildings, cobblestone sidewalks, the billboards. Even the people in some cases. Madge and I were once again glued to our windows and staring in awe. We were used to black coal dust and storm clouds in District 12. It was just so… _bright._

After driving through the city for a while, we turned onto an onramp connected to a long drive up the mountain. On one side of us was a wall of rock, the other nothing but a guardrail to keep the car from tumbling off the road and into the outermost buildings of the Capitol. Because we were out of the city, I could finally hear the tiny clicking noises that happened every now and then. I turned from the window to find Pollux sitting across from Madge and me, his camera still as his eye.

I looked at him for a moment. "What are all these pictures for?" I asked. Pulling the camera from his eye, he shrugged. I frowned. He was probably told to just take pictures of us and never mind what they were going to be used for. "I'd like to see them, sometime." I said. Pollux smiled at me and snapped another picture before I turned back to the window. At that moment, we turned a corner and the palace came into view. It was even larger than I initially thought. The facade was all grey stone, with towers and spires that looked straight out of a fairytale as well other things that were obviously more modern. The windows glowed orange in the steadily setting sun, throwing an interesting light over the eleven other cars, which were identical to ours, driving out of the way as we pulled in.

"We're actually here," Madge said with a bright smile, "At the palace!" I could see it now- a canopy bed just for me, all the food I could eat, all the targets I could shoot.

Even I couldn't hide my excitement as a guard pulled open our car door and gestured for us to move toward the carpeted way into the castle. Effie shoved us forward and muttered, "Chins up, smiles on!"

Wait, was the prince in there?

Before I had more time to think, we ascended the great stone steps to the large open doors of the palace side by side. At our arrival, a voice reverberated throughout the ornate hall. "Ladies Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen of District 12, escorted by Miss Effie Trinket."

The rest of the Selected girls were gathered in the space, giving a polite round of applause. We must have arrived last, considering where we were from. I quickly glanced around at them all. Every single one was wearing an outfit identical to mine, but I was sure they all wore it better than I did. This was it then, the Selection. Let the games begin.


End file.
